


Cat Toy

by snazzelle



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted kitty play, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Collars, Cum Eating, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misuse of cat toys, Murphy is a Little Shit, Rimming, Spanking, bds era possibly, but so is Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor spends their last pay check on something completely stupid. </p><p>Now Murphy's sporting a pair of cat ears, a collar, and a tail, and he will curse up and down the hall about how it was against his will. (He loves it tho)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Toy

**Author's Note:**

> My first conphy *wibbles*

Murphy roused from a deep sleep to the feel of feathery light touches on his chest, groaning and turning on his side when those bothersome tickles circled a hardening nipple. It didn't cease there as the sensation fluttered over his shoulders and down the center of his back, finally to the crease of his butt where he felt enough was enough and flopped back down to stare at the ceiling.

 

"T'e hell are ye doin'?" Murphy whined, rubbing one eye while pulling up the blanket over his naked waist. The half-stiffy he woke up with he blamed on his brother who waggled a red stick with a grey little puff ball on the end of it, the suspect of his lazy arousal. Connor sat on his side of the bed, legs curled in front of him, and traced the soft ball down the center of his chest.

 

"Playin' wit' me kitten, what'sit look like 'm doin'?" The toy went up to the other nipple, getting it to harden to match it's twin.

 

Murphy watched with sleep heavy eyes, huffing quietly at the tickling. He shoved it away with a shiver as Connor tapped the fur ball against the teased point. "Well t'is kitten is taking a much needed cat nap. Leave me be, Con."

 

Connor tsked and Murphy's eyes snapped open when his twin straddled his lap and put a headband in his hair. Hands quickly shot up, feeling the points of kitty ears now sitting on his head.  The flat look his brother sent him nearly sent Connor into a laughing fit.

 

"Don't tell me ye spent our last pay check on all a' t'is."

 

Connor held back a snicker as he side eyed a couple of plastic bags on the floor. "T'en I won't say anyt'ing, brot'er mine. – Hey!” Connor jerked when Murphy punched him in the thigh, the next twitch a lot less violent when his brother did it again. The eldest was cackling madly and grabbed those thin wrists in his hands to push them onto the bed over Murphy's head.

 

“Yer so _stupid_ sometimes, Connor!”

 

“I am no' _stupid_. I've saved enough.” He learned down, nuzzling against the pale neck as his brother squirmed, “I mean, we won' be able ta buy t'ose delicious pastries ye love so much everyday, bu' at leas' I can spoil my little kitten in ot'er ways.”

 

Murphy huffed, breath warm over Connor's shoulder as his wriggling lessened. His cheeks had pinkened pleasurably despite the displeasure of the cut in there savings. Connor's lips brushed his collarbone, surprising a small gasp from the younger as he relaxed into the bed in defeat.

 

“I'm _not_ yer kitten.” Extra punctuation on the 't'. Murphy narrowed his eyes at the other, waiting for the argument ready to be had.

 

“Yes ye'are! I even go' ye a pretty little collar to match. Has rhinestones 'n everyt'in'!”

 

“Connor!”

 

“I even go' it in yer favorite color!” Connor laughed and managed to scramble off of his ruffian brother before any harm could come to him. Murphy followed after him, landing a resounding slap to the center of Connor's denim-clad ass, who yelped and threw a foot in his direction. Murphy started hissing swear words, latching onto his bony ankle as Connor threw himself over the side of the bed. He felt the bounce of those cat ears hitting him squarely on the back as he reached for the bag of goodies he brought home, making him frown.

 

Murphy complained, “Like t'at makes it any better.”

 

“Ye have to give it a chance firs'!” Connor pulled his foot from Murphy's grasp and turned around, muscles bunching as he sat back up. He reached over for the pair of cat ears laying on the blanket, grasping both that and the collar in his hand. The jeans that had been falling from his hips since he got home were low enough now to show off his jutting hipbones, something Murphy couldn't tear his eyes away from and was noticed by Connor. “Come on, put t'em on.”

 

“No, ye creep,” Murphy huffed quite brattily and proceeded to lay in bed, give Connor his back, and pull the sheets over his shoulders. He felt the bed dip as the other crawled his way to his side, and feeling whiskers tickle his nose, he snatched the toy that had awoken him and threw it behind him as well.

 

“T'is hurts me, Murphy.”

 

Murphy snorted, feigning sleep. He could feel his annoyance drift out of him as the end of that cat toy prodded at his cheekbone, moving down to tap at the corner of his lips. Connor was so quiet, showing patience he usually never had, obviously more entertained with the cat toys than Murphy was. He groaned as that toy fluttered over his jaw, teasing a known hotspot right behind his ear. Opening his eyes again, Murphy turned around with a groan and folded his hand under his head, the other coming up to lodge his thumbnail between his teeth.

 

“If I let ye pu' everyt'in on me, will ye leave me alone?”

 

Connor grinned, “How about ye le' me, and I'll go down righ' now and buy you one of those cannolis.”

 

Murphy hummed his assent, sniffing quietly as Connor placed the headband back in his hair and wound the collar loosely around his neck. He was urged onto his front where his hard cock pressed into the mattress, sighing out as he lightly moved his hips against the friction, the bell around his neck ringing seductively with every move. It was still at the point where could he possibly ignore his arousal, but then Connor was tugging the blanket down his back to his thighs, and his body reacted instinctively, flushing under his brother's gaze. Murphy arched as that cat toy landed in the lower part of his back and moved down, lifting off right at his tailbone.

 

“Now will you be a good kitty?” Connor asked this time and let the little puff ball at the end of the stick tease up the inside of one thigh and down the other before putting it away. His hands smoothed up the wide plain of Murphy's back before stopping on the firm muscles of his ass and spreading them between his palms. The small pucker seemed to twitch at his blatant gaze, tempting him forward to circle the tip of his tongue just around the opening and pulling a mewl from his twin.

 

“Aye, Con...”

 

Connor hummed, urged on by the little noises his brother was making. Regardless if Murphy wanted to act like his kitten or not, the other sure did it well on his own, unknowingly, when he was the center of Connor's attention. Murphy rolled his hips against his chin, one hand lost in the pillow above him, the other reaching back and managing to find purchase on is hair. Connor moaned against the puckered entrance because of those gentle tugs.

 

“Connor... Connor, please-”

 

“Aye, I hear you, brot'er.” The husk in his breath, warm between Murphy's cheeks, made the body underneath him quiver. He left a final kiss to the pinkened hole before leaning back, his thumb rubbing hard over the yielding ring of muscle, loosening with his touches. “Bu' t'ose aren' t'e sounds little kittens make.”

 

Murphy groaned and it tapered off into a high pitched whine as the pressure lightened and the touch disappeared. He was still held open, one hand tight in the meager fat of his ass cheek, the weight redistributing behind him as Connor moved. He waited patiently, excitement mounting when he heard the click of a bottle opening and gasping as a drizzle of cool lubricant slid down the cleft of his ass. Warm fingers followed right after, slicking themselves against his hole before he felt a single digit breach him.

 

“T'is a new brand, ye know. T'e very best for me kitten.”

 

Murphy nodded, breathing hard as he bit into the cloth of his pillow. He moaned as the finger moved in and out, the lube getting warmer until his ass felt hot and needy and empty. He rocked against the fingers, feeling Connor's knuckles brush his sensitive skin, gasping as he pressed his cock into the mattress.

 

Connor tsked again, his hand coming around his hips to lift them up. A second finger slid in next to the first easily, working him open through the slick coating the soft insides of his ass and coaxing him to relax. Connor felt himself swell in his jeans as those walls clung to his fingers, swallowed up by hungry muscles pulling him in deeper. He kissed his brother's shoulders before slipping them out, drizzling more lube into his palm.

 

“Con...” Murphy whined, hips wiggling. He grunted when he got a spank.

 

“Kittens don't talk.” Connor grinned when Murphy groaned rolled his hips back, backside rubbing against the jean on his thigh. The lube made wet marks on his pants, but it would be easily covered by his peacoat. He reached into the plastic bag he brought up onto the bed, taking a thing by the tail grasping with his wet hand the plug at the very end. Murphy didn't know a thing. “What sounds do kittens make?”

 

Murphy buried his face in the pillow, feeling his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment and arousal. His ears were filled with the slick sounds of Connors hand slicking plastic and he had a general idea of what was coming next. A thumb rubbed at his hole again, teasing circles that got his muscles to loosen before the digit was pressing inside, short and not nearly enough.

 

“Come on, what do t'ey sound like.” Connor asked again, thumb pumping, until he heard the sounds of the quiet little meows coming from his brother. The next sound Murphy made was drawn out and thin, trembling slightly when Connor pulled his thumb down to open up his hole and tease the little knob that would hold him open for the duration of their play. “Good kitten...” he praised, voice warm and velvety, a tone that managed to feel like licks against Murphy skin who flushed and pushed his hips back for the toy's insistent pushes in.

 

The knob caught on Murphy's hole, pucker tight around the thick column at the base when Connor removed his thumb. He grabbed it by the tail, pushing until black, sleek fur brushed pale, pink skin.

 

“T'ere. Now yer me perfect little kitty.” Connor snorted softly, fingers caressing a curved cheek before getting off the bed. The mattress squeaked with the sudden loss of weight and Murphy rocked with it, his limbs almost too weak to hold his body up. His limbs shook, overwhelmed by the hot arousal coiling in his gut. His cock jutted out before him, leaking a steady mess against the sheets.

 

Murphy tried his best to wiggle the rest of the way out of the sheets, turning so that he was facing Connor at the end of the bed. His pupils were blown wide, a circle of black in a ring of ice blue, cheeks flushed enticingly. Connor took one look at him, eyes slowly tracing up and down, before reaching for his coat. Murphy panicked.

 

“Where are ye- Connor ye cannot leave me!”

 

“Just ta t'e store, mo ghrá. My kitten deserves a treat fer being so good.”

 

Murphy glared, fists tight over the blanket before he was shoving himself up onto his feet off the bed. His legs nearly gave out from under him as the plug nudged hard against his prostate, a deep broken moan tearing itself from his throat as he stumbled from the surprise. Connor was there to catch him, naked flesh rubbing against tough cotton and jeans making his skin pimple with goosebumps. He was helped to the floor, knees bent under him as he panted, cock twitching with each hot pulse in his ass from the intensity of the stimulation. The tail was soft and tickling against the inside of is thighs. Teeth gritted, he reached for it under him only to have his hands seized and Connor standing above him with a lopsided grin. His thumbs sweeping over the back his hands was not enough and yet maddening at the same time.

 

“Fuck. Me. Do I have ta spell it out fer ye!” Murphy twisted his hands so that he could grasp Connor's, blunt nails biting into his wide palms. Connor winced, grunting when he managed to slip his hands free with a hard tug. It got the younger Macmanus to fall onto his hands on all fours before Connor who reached down to pet him from the base of his neck down his back. He liked the way Murphy's body arched into his touch.

 

“Meow fer me, firs'.”

 

“I'd rather shove me fist up yer ass!”

 

A loud snort and Connor was turning his back on his kitten, grinning to himself as Murphy voiced his frustration and tried to grasp onto the leg of his pants. “We don' play unless ye are good.” He gentle kicked the other off of him, socked foot on a shoulder until the other let go so he could put on his shoes. He did it slowly like he was waiting for the other to give in.

 

Not a chance.

 

Murphy pouted, kneeling so that his spread thighs bordered his hard cock, eyes burning into Connor like if he stared hard enough the other would look at him. He hated being ignored by his twin, who continued to lace up his boots.

 

“Don't touch it.” Connor said and Murphy's breath hitched in his throat, knowing exactly what he meant. Murphy dragged his eyes up, looking into the other's face that had gotten a lot sterner, amazing him again at how quickly the other could shift his moods. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, fingers of one hand twitching over his thigh at the sudden command, a side of him hell bent on disobeying. Connor straightened, buttoning up his jacket to hide the wet stains of lube on his pant leg and lightly petted Murphy around the pointed ears on his head. Murphy's eyelids fluttered as he leaned into it, another quiet rumbly snarl when Connor's hand slipped away and headed out the door.

 

“I'm gonna touch it.”

 

The whisper slid between the crack of the door and reached Connor's ears as if Murphy had screamed it at him. The door flew open, narrowed eyes on a smirking Murphy who sat there smugly, hand over his flat belly and lightly petting over the light trail of hair and slowly dragging lower.

 

Connor stepped back into the room, “Don't make me get t'e rope.”

 

Murphy snorted, “Oh, I'm so scared. What are ye gonna do about it? Tie me up an' spank me?”

 

“Ye'd like t'at, wouldn' ye!” Connor glared at Murphy and the way he testily smirked up at him, fingers grazing up and down shaft. His own cock stirred at the sight, but it was an arousal he could easily control as long as it didn't get too far. “Such a naughty kitten! How am I going ta trust ye alone in here?”

 

“Co-Connor!” Murphy whined and squirmed as two fingers hooked into his collar and pulled him along, panting as the toy jostled within his ass as he crawled towards the bed with his twin's direction. He attempted to bite, eyes blinking hard when a finger tapped him on the bridge of his nose. “Connor, please!” Fingers wrap around a wrist as he was pulled face first over the side of the bed.

 

“Stay,” Connor said and then he went to grab his rope. Murphy groaned, loud and angry, and then pulled himself up in the bed, swathing himself under the sheets again hoping to ignore his twin long enough that he'll leave and he could take care of himself once and for all.

 

He moaned, eyes shut tight when he felt the plug in his ass pull against the ring of his pucker, knowing Connor was tugging on his tail to get him to come out. His face burned as his body moved with it, muscles tightening around the toy so that he could feel it pump into his hole every time Connor slackened his grip.

 

“Come on out, kitty...”

 

“Fuck ye.”

 

“T'at's just immature.”

 

Murphy growled and shoved the sheets down over his lap, glaring daggers at his twin. His frustration shown on every inch of him, face and body tense and flushed and damp with a light sheen of sweat. Connor's fingers darted over the soft give of his belly before it was shoved away with an angry snarl. “Don' _touch_ me!”

 

“Murph, you don' mean t'at.” Connor cooed and his hand hovered over Murphy to make sure it was okay. When Murphy didn't do more than stare at it, he let his fingers wrap around the girth of his wet cock, stroking it with a lose grip. The body undulated against the bed, gasping as he rocked his hips into his fist, catching on a groan when the plug in his ass rubbed against him the right way.

 

“No rope. Bu' ye can't touch t'is. 't's mine.” Those sharp brows on his handsome brother's face twitched, a small mewl of 'it's _mine'_ making Connor snicker, “Today yer me kitten and tha's now mine.”

 

Murphy squeezed his eyes shut, fists tight by his tense thighs as he rolled his hips up into Connor's grip. “Fuck yer games, Connor!” He would laugh at his brother any other time if he ever pulled these stints over him, but right then his brother's voice and his words sent a thrilling chill down his spine. His eyes were heated when he opened them on Connor, “Don't'cha leave me...”

 

“But yer treat...”

 

“Fuck t'e treat- I've been bad, Connor, haven' I? Stay! Here!” His hips moved up and down, fucking himself on the toy that pumped into his ass every time he pushed down on the bed and fucking his cock into the circle of Connor's hand. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, barely hearing his older brother sigh, his attention on the tightening of Connor's fist as he stroked him to completion. Murphy clamped down on the plug, hips swiveling as he came, painting his chest in pale, thick liquid.

 

“I'm goin' ta get t'at stupid canolli.” Connor gruffed, face screwed into a disappointed frown. Murphy panted, his orgasm suddenly very unsatisfying when Connor looked at him like that. Before Murphy could attempt to return the favor, his brother was standing from the bed and heading out the door as planned, leaving Murphy alone in their studio.

 

Murphy chewed on his lip, watching the black figure leave and still feeling the post-coital pleasure buzzing over his skin. The ears and the collar, hell, even the tail was almost nothing to him now that his brother was mad. “Connor?” He called out, hoping again that he was just outside the door, but he had heard the metal doors of the elevator closing behind his twin.

 

 

-

 

 

Connor was gone for 20 minutes now. Murphy was staring at the door for the better part of those minutes, perking up at every odd sound coming from the other side of that door. He hadn't removed the cat things. Those minutes to himself allowed him time to wallow in his guilt. It was _stupid_ and he knew it, but Connor wanted to do these things with him, planned out these little games and Murphy knew how attached Connor got to his plans.

 

He had cleaned himself up some. Once Connor had gone, Murphy worked himself up on his feet, wincing with every step to the shower to clean his front of his drying semen. Connor had made sure he felt good in the end...

 

He's _such_ a little shit.

 

Murphy heard the metal clang of the elevator making it stop to their floor and suddenly had come up with the idea to play by Connor's rules for once-- that is, if his Connor took well behind him trying. He wasn't going to make a fool out of himself if his brother wasn't in the mood anymore.

 

By the time those recognizable footfalls made it to the door, Murphy was on his hands and knees, waiting by the entrance. He felt ridiculous, waiting there half hard and ashamed, unconsciously worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked up just at the door clicked open. Connor nearly stepped on him coming in.

 

“Wha' t'e....” Connot muttered, hands around the paper bag holding the sweets he promised to bring home. He looked down, catching the dark head nudging against his thigh before the long pale body moved across it. Catching on, Connor's breath came in at a sharp inhale, dark eyes dragging over those sloping shoulders as Murphy weaved his body across his calves, cheeks flushed as the toy nudged with every spread of his legs. A pink tongue darted over his lips before he gently kicking the other away. “No, Murph.”

 

He took a seat on the couch heavily, reaching for the remote. His eyes remained glued on his brother, narrowed, interested, and suspicious all at once. “I'm mad as hell a' ye, Murph.” He didn't sound so much anymore.

 

Murphy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, crawling towards Connor and shoving his wide shoulders between his legs. Square palms smoothed over the inside of Connor's thighs at the junction of where his legs met his hips, hearing that hitch in his breath. “Don' be. 'm sorry.”

 

“Kittens don'-”  


Murphy did roll his eyes this time. “Aye, aye... Kittens don't talk. Shit, Con, if ye wanted me to shut it-!”

 

Connor's gaze sharpened. “Murph...”

 

Murphy clicked his mouth shut, exhaling loudly. Connor grinned, bright eyed once again and hand coming up to thread into the loose hairs around the cat ears. Murphy stared at him, his eyes shining in the light, dark brows furrowed in concentration. How the hell was he going to get things moving if he couldn't say anything?

 

He was pushed aside in favor for the TV and Murphy whined as he got back down on hands while Connor looked over his head to continue a video he'd put in hours before. His head whipped over to the TV and back with a frown on his lips, his cheeks growing hot with a flush as he stuttered a barely over a whisper 'meow'. His tongue peaked between his lips, swiping over them when Connor looked at him before slouching over the side of the couch to watch TV.

 

Murphy tried again, a little louder this time, and clambered back between Connor's legs, hands circling the ankles of his boots. Connor smiled this time, laughing through his nose and hand going back into his hair to lightly tug. It dragged a strangled groan from Murphy, but his teeth gritted when Connor moved him again.

 

“Movie, Murph. If ye'd just been good ta me in t'e firs' place...”

 

Connor was punishing him. Murphy's frown deepened and it made Connor cup his cheek, thumb sweeping over his pulled lips. Murphy bit him.

 

“Oi!” Connor pulled his hand away, shaking it to ebb the painful throb.

 

Murphy took the opening to pull himself up into Connor's lap, legs spread over his hips and grinding down on plug and cock. His hands cupped around Connor's face while he swooped down for a kiss. A tight moan passed from Connor's mouth into Murphy's and his tongue came out to slide against his own before Connor was pushing him over to the other side of the couch.

 

“How can ye-”  


“Murph.”

 

_The fucker._

 

“Coooonnoorrr...” Murphy whined, high and scratchy, and got a little snicker for the trouble. He sprawled himself over his brother's lap, arching his back when a hand swept down his spine. He wanted attention just as much as he wanted to do this for Connor.

 

“Okay, okay... Christ, ye're needy.” Connor let his fingers walk over the wide back before letting the flat of his hand lay on the curve of Murphy's buttocks. Long fingers played with the tail that hung over the cleft of Murphy's ass. “Ye've been a very naughty kitty, ye know t'at.”

 

“Have no- Ah!” Murphy jolted, tense on his hands and knees when Connor's hand lifted and then landed over both of his ass cheeks. The toy was jostled and Murphy released a loud groan. He tried to hide his little smile as he muttered, “Okay, maybe I 'ave been.”

 

“Je-esus, Murph!” The lighter twin laughed, kneading over the backside that pressed back onto his palm. The long back arched further, raising his ass higher in the air, a tempting sight for Connor who's eyes roamed over his brother's form. “Aye, ye've been just terrible,” he continued and the spank he dished out next held more force behind it, making his brother rock forward and visible tighten around the plug. Of _course_ Murphy was enjoying this, maybe even more than Connor was, and he'd been nursing a hard on since his brother crawled between his legs.

 

Connor rubbed over the pinkening skin, liking the way his brother wiggled and gasped. “T'ink ye earned yerself a spanking. What do ye think? Mind if I tell ye why?”

 

Murphy idn't say a thing in case he sounded too eager. Connor hand raised and it came down with a loud smack, making him yelp. Connor continued to talk. “Brought ye home gifts, and ye threw them in me face.” Murphy writhed and gasped, face red as Connor's hand continued to come down. “And when ye finally decide t'be good fer me,” Spank, spank, spank- Murphy whined. “Ye turn 'round and became an annoyin' little shit! Just wanted to get me kitten somet'in nice.”

 

“Yeah. Y _eah._ Been so fuckin' bad, Con-” Murphy gasped, face hot with pleasure. Connor could give him shit for getting off on this later, but right now he was enjoying himself. A rather loud spank to the top of his thighs made Murphy grunt high and spread his legs as much as he could on the couch cushion.

 

“Oh, no. Yer not gonna cum from t'is.” Connor growled and moved Murphy so that he could stand. He proceeded to pull his brother up into his arms and deposited him on the bed. His brother bounced, gasping as his sore ass rubbed against the sheets, legs haphazardly spread and hands flat on the mattress.

 

He stared the darker twin down as he got out of his clothes, throwing them all into a pile on the floor with his brother's. It was going to be a bitch figuring out who's was who's in the morning, but all Connor could think about now was the feel of Murphy's skin against his own. As Murphy settled on the bed, the bell around his neck rang invitingly. He waited for Murphy to sit still before he pounced.

 

Connor settled himself between long legs, breathing his brother in in one long inhale, heady with the scent of his brother's arousal. “Come on, kitten. Meow fer me,” Connor husked and his hand went around Murphy's erection, stroking him with his sweaty palm. An indignant yell left Murphy's lips, but his hips moved into the motion of his hand. Connor bent down over the pale chest, licking at his small nipples, each in turn so they both got attention. They hardened under the quick flicks and soon Murphy's panting was filling his ears.

 

“Conn-! Nngh...” He nearly cried when Connor's hand let go of his cock, instead feeling the sensitive skin over his hipbones, the inside of this thighs. It was like his brothers fingers were lighting fire in their wake, the nerves coming alive everywhere his brother touched. He squeezed around the toy pushing into his prostate, shivering with every brush of the long tail underneath his balls and the red skin of his butt. He was going to go mad before his brother even fucked him. “Me- Meow- M-mew- FUCK.” He reached up to slap the back of the snickering head.

 

“Oi, oi, oi! Bad kitty!” Connor cackled and bent down to nip at the other nipple, feeling the heat and swell of the little nub to match the other. He hummed against the other's chest when he felt fingers tangling into his hair, tugging just enough to feel that good kind of ache on his scalp. His hips rocked up, rubbing his cock in the junction of Murphy's legs. “T'ink I'll fit in righ' next ta yer tail?”

 

“Oh yes, definitely-!” Murphy said, sarcasm heavy in his voice as he ground against Connor's stomach. “'ave ye looked at yer bits recently! Pull the plug. Out!” The screech went unheard and soon he was bent in half with the weight of his brother on the back of his thighs. He struggled and scratched at where he could reach Connor, but his attack was slowed when he felt gentle fingers move over the puffy stretched of his exposed hole. A hand closed around the base of the tail and he could feel the way Connor pulled on it with the way the ball like plug pulled against his rim, causing Murphy to throw his head back and keen when it was forced back in deeper.

 

“Aye, I bet I can.” Connor murmured and pushed the plug in a way that stretched Murphy's hole down enough to see the shine of the red silicone ball. His tongue worked in his mouth, collecting saliva so that he could wet his fingers and brought two down against the skin between his nuts and as his ass before diving one into the quivering entrance. The hold was tight, muscles tensing at the added intrusion, and he curled his finger against the wall of his brother's channel. “Mm... relax, Murph.”

 

“Connorrr-aaahn.” His said in little cat like whines. He'd grown used to the ball after a couple of hours with it in, but the added girth brought back that initial delicious sting. Murphy would never say it aloud, but he lived for that bit of pain, with his brother stretching him wide open with his fingers or his cock. A hand came over rhis mouth, gasping over the back of his knuckles as he forced his thighs further apart, “Conn- shit. Take it out. Please. Please, please, please...”

 

Tan fingers continued to tease open. Connor kissed the mouth that begged, silencing his brother because he _knew_ Murphy wanted this. He'd never do anything his brother did not want, but he could feel it now, with the way his body grasped onto his fingers and opened up to him, the way his brother rocked his hips down on his hand, making his little bell ring. “Ye can take 'em bot', mo mhuirnín. I know you wan' ta.”

 

“Con, its too much...” Murphy gasped, a small sob when his twin pressed in another finger, stretching taut the swollen ring of his pucker. Connor's fingers moved in and out. The stretch burned, but the deep set ache hurt more with every leave of those long digits. His cock jerked hard against his belly with every other knobby brush of Connor's knuckles against his rim. “Teastaíonn uaim thú anois...”

 

“Is that right? You need me now?” A sly little grin made its way onto his lips, “Bot'. Or ye cum jus' like t'is and I'll take care of meself.” Murphy mouthed a quiet _no_ and writhed on both plug and fingers, his channel pulling him with every pulse of his squeezing muscles. Connor nuzzled under his chin, “I know ye can take both, mo ghrá. Le' me show ye, le' me prove ye.”

 

Murphy was soon turned onto his front, knees bent underneath him so his rear hung in the air. Connor's fingers were still deep inside his twin, twisting and making those skinny hips buck. Murphy let his eyes shut, breathing hard through his nose, shoulders pink with a flush. “Don' leave me, Connor...” Murphy breathed and spread his legs a bit more. It was the invitation Connor was looking for and he spread his fingers within his brother, testing the flexibility of the muscled ring.

 

Connor leaned over Murphy's back, his dripping cock rubbing against a softly curved cheek and lightly nipped the pointed tip of Murphy's cat ear, then the flushed lobe down below. He got a twitched from the second one, the sensation unexpected, but not unwanted. He went back to gnawing gently on the sensitive flesh, fingers stretching and probing, until Murphy was pushing back. Connor realigned his hips, the tip of his long cock brushing the back of Murphy's sack. “Ready? My brother?” Murphy stilled his slight trembling, shoulders lowering as he forced himself to relax. He got a nod and Connor was pulling his fingers out and angling the tail upwards to push in underneath the plug.

 

“O-oh... Christ.” He could feel the way the blunt head of Connor's cock push against his rim until it gave, a quiet sob forcing itself from deep in his chest out over his tightly curled fists. His muscles bunched, groaning at the initial burn, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the long drag of his brother's dick into his body. His arousal gave a little twitch at the slide, plug pushing tight against his prostate as Connor pushed in, in, in, until his hips were flush against his ass.

 

His brother dropped over him with a grunt, kissing his shoulders, murmuring sweet Gaelic in his ear. _Kitten._ Murphy mewed, toes curling and back arching at Connor's short, lazy thrusts, skin barely leaving skin as they rut together. He'd never been stretched open so much in his life, opening around both his brother's impressive cock and knob-like toy until he felt like he was going to break. Murphy rocked back against him, furry tail tickling Connor's stomach, who moaned into his ear and giggled huskily.

 

He wanted to slap Connor on the back of his head as he usually wont to do when his brother laughs at him, but he's too turned on to feel anything but passion and arousal at this point his brother could do just about anything to him. Connor knew this, and he lightly pulled on the tail for that extra bit of stimulation against his sweet spot, enjoying the cry of his twin and the vice like grip of his body. “Mm... Murph,” Connor hummed, “Told ye ye can do it.”

 

Murphy hissed over his shoulder, hips rocking back and forth on Connor's dick. “Aye, now would ye _please!”_ He moaned loudly as Connor started to thrust his hips, pulling back before sliding back in with a quick slap of his hips against his pinkened ass. “ _Yes...”_

Connor hid his sounds in Murphy's back, kneading skin between teeth as he marked his twin's skin and drilled into his hole. He was careful at first, but his brother was just as strong as he thought he was, taking his cock like he'd been born for it, like they were made for each other. Heat swelled in his groin for his upcoming orgasm, close after being teasingly on edge. Fingers find Murphy's cock, groaning at the slick on his shaft. “God, Murph,” he panted, “Ye're _soaked._ So wet from taking me cock.”

 

Murphy whined, glaring over his shoulder, “Don' _say_ t'ings like tha-ah!” His shoulders hit the bed at the suddenly hard thrust, filling him up good and deep. Connor breathed into his ear, “Kittens don't talk.”

 

The darker twin gritted his teeth, growly little sounds muffled into the back of his hand fast Connor swiveled his hips tight against him, making that toy tap against his sweet spot to the point he was seeing stars when he closed his eyes. His dick gave a needy twitch in his brother's hand and it urged Connor to give him a slow stroke from base to tip. “Oh-- Oh, fuck,” Murphy cursed as his hips moved forward and back, fucking himself as he fucked Connor's hand. “Close-”

 

“Good,” Connor grunted angled his hips just so that it made Murphy jolt forward and get up on his hands to force himself back against his cock, “I want ta see me kitten cum.”

 

Murphy gasped, is passage tightening almost overbearingly, the sensitive walls almost hurting with each drag of his brother's cock in and out as he came. Thick fluid shot out over the bed, milked by his twin's hand who swept his thumb over the tip and brought the creamy white liquid down his shaft, fingers slick as they moved to his balls and then to the space right underneath. He pulled out just as he felt those muscles relax around him, moving his brother until he was on his back and forcing those pale thighs apart. He went straight for the plug, pulling it from his brother's ass and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder before it was back to finger over the stretched, wrecked hole.

 

“I don't even know where ta _begin.”_ Connor said and finally gave in to lick the stripe of cum off his brother's stomach and cock. His brother was so sensitive after orgasm, he couldn't help smiling widely as he squirmed and whimpered, pushing at his blond head until he moved away. He didn't stop until he got Murphy clean, tongue finding the soft, soiled crevices of his stomach and thighs, tongue even dipping into his hole where he'd just been.

 

He pulled back with that mischievous little smirk, crawling over his brother's sated body until he was straddling his chest. He stroked his swollen cock over the thin lips, “Well come get yer milk, kitten.”

 

“Jesus Christ. Connor.” Murphy snickered breathlessly. “I can' believe ye get off on t'is.”

 

“Oi. At leas' it ain' knives!”

 

“t's just t'at one time!”

 

Murphy laughed and after petting over his brother's thighs, opened his mouth for his brother to penetrate. His eyes closed as he felt the hefty weight on his tongue and he just knew his brother wouldn't take long when he can feel his pulse in his shaft.

 

Connor cupped his hand under his brother's chin, feeling the way his cock bulged in his throat and every time he swallowed. He pushed in and pulled out slow, lashes fluttering over tanned cheekbones as his brother relished over his cock with his tongue. The little flicks of his tongue under the crown, his brother panting loudly through as the need for air became harder to control was what did him in as he spilled into his brother's mouth.

 

Connor moaned as he pulled out, dragging against against the soft skin until the head caught on Murphy's lips. He pulled out still stroking, squeezing himself tight to get every drop in or on his brother's mouth who looked every bit like the cat that got his cream. He laughed at them both, at their silly games that he always managed to get Murphy to go through, before jumping off of his brother and the bed to grab them both a t-shirt to clean off on.

 

“T'at's mine.” Murphy huffed quietly, but is still giving him that million dollar grin as Connor wiped at his face and over his damp hair, then the sweaty shoulders and chest. He wanted to go lower, but Murphy grabbed his wrist, muttering about sensitivity.

 

Connor just started to wipe himself up, doing the same so they wouldn't be sticky with sweat and drying jizz. “Ye sure? T'ink it's mine.”

 

Murphy rolled his eyes.

 

They settle into the single bed, throwing clothes and the blanket into the empty bed they rarely use now, and let the autumn cool air at their skin. The room was dimming with the setting sun. Connor was drawing little figures on the back of Murphy's neck, their bodies close together despite the heat radiating off of them. “Yer still wearin' yer kitty ears.” Connor murmured into the dark and trailed his fingers up into his brother's hair. He heard his brother grunt sleepily, nose pushing behind his ear as his brother drifted between sleep and wake.

 

“Aye. Maybe I”ve grown used to it.”

 

“Mm. T'en yer on yer way to earnin' t'at cannoli.” There was dirty tone in his brother's voice that got Murphy to sit up and whack him loudly in the chest before throwing the cat ears across the room, landing near the bag that had fallen off the couch during their session. “Okay, okay! It's yers. Put yer ears back on and we can eat it.”


End file.
